


Платье, руки и глаза.

by exploratorem



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mommy Issues, Psychology, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploratorem/pseuds/exploratorem
Summary: Здесь есть картина – и есть зеркало.
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 1





	Платье, руки и глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> Matt Elliott – Only Myocardial Infarction Can Break Your Heart

Платье цвета фуксии, подвеска с камнем, обручальное кольцо.

После смерти матери её вещей никто не трогал. Отец распорядился, чтобы кровавые пятна убрали, и ни к чему больше ее прикасались. Раз в месяц протирали пыль, хоть больше здесь никто не появлялся.

После смерти отца Оскар не отдавал другого распоряжения. 

Платье цвета фуксии давно поблекло и отдавало запахом пыли, давно уже не духов — те так и стояли на тумбе с зеркалом. Ройенталь долго мял тонкую, как все модные лет тридцать назад платья, приятную на ощупь ткань ненавистного ему цвета, пока в комнату не постучали.

— Никогда не видел Вас здесь, Ройенталь.

— Спасибо, что приехали, Оберштайн.

Издалека можно подумать, что у него невыразительные, мертвые глаза. Такие же смотрят с фотографии женщины на тумбе — Оскар усмехается сравнению.

Когда-то этот взгляд приводил его в необъяснимый, недостойный верховного адмирала ужас — и Ройенталь злился.   
Злился на министра обороны, чья вина была только в излишней снисходительности — точно давно просчитал его обиды и детские страхи, но предпочитал гордо смотреть сквозь него.

Когда Оберштайн подходит ближе, все еще скрестив руки за спиной, как и всегда, — его взгляд становился другим. Немного уставший, не такой дежурно-рабочий и холодный. Оскар научился читать его каменную маску лица — сейчас он едва заметно улыбался ему уголками глаз, пусть и со слабым беспокойством.  
Нечего бояться.

Если к Паулю фон Оберштайну подойти ближе — меньше желающих было только тех, кому это было позволено, — он внезапно оказывался человеком. 

Мама же смотрела с фотографий мертвым взглядом.

— Хотите, чтобы я это надел?

Ройенталь резко выпадает из собственных мыслей и ему почти неловко, что самые тяжелые слова озвучили за него.  
Оскар с волнением выдыхает и шепчет:

— Да.

Оберштайн раздевается, стоя к нему спиной. Ройенталь мог бы состоить галантность и аккуратно принять его одежду, помочь повесить на стул, но возникало препятствие: министр всегда был слишком самостоятельным, и просто не позволил бы любовнику не наслаждаться видом. Кроме того, он не мог пошевелиться. 

Тяжело сглотнуть.  
Оберштайн завораживал своей покорностью, в такие разы его пугающая проницательность не вызывала желания сделать наперекор бесконечно правильным словам. Если это не касалось работы, во власти этого человека находиться было приятно.   
Как и властвовать над ним — такая у них была игра.

— Затяните шнуровку.

Приходится рывком встать на ноги, чтобы ненароком не опоздать, не разочаровать — резко, но аккуратно дернуть за веревки. Женщины от такого обращения млели, Пауль только хмурит брови, молчаливо сетуя на хрупкость такой старой ткани. Кажется, выдыхает немного шумнее.

Ройенталю полeсимвола этого хватает с лихвой вместо позволения прижаться грудью к спине, обхватить за талию, теперь создающую впечатление и вовсе осиной. Несдержанно выдохнуть куда-то в шею, чувствуя запах волос, и почувствовать, как чужие руки накрывают его собственные. 

Пальцы у Оберштайна тонкие, как у пианиста, далеко не солдатские. Он никогда не пользовался пистолетом, его поле боя — не передовая, а там весомее пули — слова. Его руки — красивые руки, несмотря на жилистость, ухоженные, как нравилось Оскару, и совершенно не женственные, нет, — говорили об этом красноречивее слов.

Эти руки в самые приятные вечера разливали вино на двоих — а после их было очень приятно прижать над русой головой.

У матери были такие же руки.

— Отпустите.

Оберштайн жеманно склоняет набок голову, уходя от прикосновений и наверняка не самого приятного ощущения животного дыхания в затылок.   
Ройенталь не имеет права возразить — ему и так сегодня слишком многое позволено.

Величественный, как всегда, министр обороны и почти левая рука кайзера садится на край постели, чинно подбирая полы юбки, закидывает ногу на ногу, вытягивая носок. Ему идёт женская одежда — только цвет отвратительно смотрится с глазами, особенно на фоне красных ядовитых бликов. 

Возможно, Оскару просто не нравятся воспоминания о цвете — настолько же, как ему нравились именно эти живые отблески в глазах Пауля. Точно ему угрожают, очень вежливо и ласково:

— Садитесь. На колени, — едва заметным движением указывает пальцем на пол.

Оскар опускается, ослабляя воротник формы, при этом не разрывая зрительного контакта.

Нельзя, — говорит взгляд.

— Чулки. Помогите мне. 

Ройенталь хочет возмутиться обрывочностью фраз, что не давало до боли насладиться внештатно приказным тоном, но понимает запоздало, что это тоже часть игры. Приподнимается, хватаясь за чужие бедра и совершенно бестактно скользя выше. Смотрит напускным хищником, пока не толкают ступней в грудь. Приходится почти завалиться на спину, переводя дыхание — не от грубости, даже не от острожавшего вмиг взгляда, колючего такого и только распаляющего.

— Нельзя.

Оберштайн выдыхает нарочито медленно, и Ройенталь усмехается.

Поднимает с пола темные чулки с подвязками, в которых давно треснули резинки, несмотря на высшее качество, достойные аристократии. А они определенно были дорогими — обволакивали тонкие ноги, в меру малость подкачанными икрами и выступающими коленями именно так, чтобы хотелось тут же провести губами по ткани. Нельзя.  
Тем более, чулки вот-вот все равно спадут — подвязки не за что цеплять.

Оскар усмехается ещё раз, позволяя себе наглость провести по сведенным теперь коленям.

Оберштайн игнорирует, смотря надменно куда-то сквозь него — словно не впервой ему играть роль капризной развратницы, черт бы побрал, — и подаёт ручку. Оскар фон Ройенталь по-джентльменски помогает ему подняться и тут же почти кружит в танцевальном па — на что и глаза Пауля, наконец, смеются.

— Прошу Вас, подойдите к зеркалу.

Они расцепляют руки медленно, соприкасаясь тыльной стороной ладоней по последнего — могут же два взрослых, настолько взрослых, что уже почти старых и уж точно жизнью умудреных мужчины позволить себе щемяще театральную романтику. 

Платье цвета фуксии, подвеска с камнем — для обручального кольца слишком рано. С этого в пору смеяться Оберштайну, но Пауль смотрит слишком понимающе и с долей снисхождения.  
Оскар становится позади него, самым до смешного ласковым движением кладёт на ключицы золотую подвеску с камнем. Целует за ухом, примеряя тяжелые серьги, которые некуда вешать — как только он налюбуется, Оберштайн оборачивается и пристально смотрит на него глаза в глаза.

— И накрасишь меня?

— Ты красивый.

Мама была еще красивее, но помаду любила ярко-бордовую. Паулю такая не к лицу.

Поцелуй украдкой в край губ и еще несколько мгновений сентиментальных переглядываний —пока глаза не блеснут бордовым чуть ярче.

Полноценно — впрочем, с присущей только ему чеширской сдержанностью, — Оберштайн сомкнутые губы растягивает только когда Ройенталь сжимает его горло и одним движением толкает к высокой прикроватной тумбе. Если бы его улыбка была накрашена помадой, следы смазались бы на зеркале.

— Я Вас хочу. Слишком. Не могу.

Кажется, у министра обороны империи выбивает разом дыхание из легких, он мелко дрожит, веки прикрывая ещё ниже — это смех.

— Это всё платье?

Рык.

— Заткнитесь.

Воздух с хрипом действительно кончается, когда Ройенталь сгребает его волосы в затылке, дергает в обратную сторону и заставляет череп с опасным хрустом впечататься в зеркало.

Когда слишком быстрым и нервным движением задирается на пояснице юбка — нужно размашисто шлёпнуть, чтоб прогнулся притворно беспутно, — оказывается, что, очевидно, чулки давно сползали ниже колен. Подвязки все ещё уныло болтались посередине бедер, под ними проглядывалась покрасневшая от несильного давления кожа. Ройенталю хочется выругаться.

Он проводит неторопливо почти ребром ладони вдоль ложбинки между ягодиц, тощих таких, входит средним и безымянным пальцами. Напряжение передается наэлектризовано обоим, заставляет застыть неестественно, не дыша, или двигаться рывками.

Главное — не сорвать подвеску. Тумба шатается, ведь для Пауля это единственная опора, и обручальное кольцо звонко скатывается к краю.

Возбуждение болезненное — ещё одно слишком. Спать с женщинами без чувств вызывало столько же мучительного удовольствия, но все равно несоизмеримо меньше. Себе стыдно признаться, а Оберштайн, сукин сын, конечно же, давно все понял хотя бы по давно стоящему колом члену сквозь форменные брюки, жжение чего о бедро так некстати невозможно было игнорировать в самые романтические недавние минуты.

Войти не получается. У Ройенталя слишком дрожат руки, и Оберштайн оборачивается к нему лицом, пока тот кусает губы.   
Нет, смотреть в глаза сейчас не нужно — на секунду момент замирает, пока не получается скрестить щиколотки за поясницей.  
Передышки не будет.

Руки, такие правильные руки, снова сжимаются в запястьях и прижимаются над головой. Седые передние пряди едва сливаются с нездорово бледной взмокшей кожей и слишком мельтешат, слава богу, чтобы встретиться взглядом.

Естественной смазки слишком мало, терпения у партнера нет совсем — отсутствие должной реакции Оберштайна злит ещё сильнее. Будто в маске скованной боли на лице прятал жалкое удовольствие — сам понимал, что заслужил за все хорошее. Не стонет и не касается себя.

Чулки в какой-то момент падают. Шнуровка ослабла еще раньше, теперь из под кружев на плечах и груди выделяется натертая кожа. Возможно, платье где-то порвалось.

Из-за этого Оскар действительно звереет — нашаривает где-то на поверхности тумбы тушь, ищет помаду и сбрасывает кольцо. Как оно звенит и насколько далеко оказывается не слышит.  
За костлявую челюсть приходится брать обеими руками, чтобы не дергался, а Пауль вцепляется обеими освободившимися ладонями в тумбу.   
Переводит дыхание. 

А мазки темно-бордовым все равно получаются чересчур смехотворно кривыми. Пауль дышит ещё тяжелее, и глаза его теперь действительно ничего не выражают — снисходительно смотрят сквозь, потому что его взгляда Ройенталь действительно не выдержал бы сейчас.

За это внезапно глубоко целуют, пока легкие окончательно не начинают неметь.  
И бьют пощечину.

Оскар хватается за тушь и направляет её к лицу любовника — этого хватило, чтобы его, наконец, остановили.  
Стальной хваткой — Оберштайн умеет быть и таким, — заставляет руку опуститься, отпустить тушь. Та, возможно, разбилась. А Пауль что-то шепчет и целует мужчину в лоб — говорит, что не к лицу верховному адмиралу флота империи сейчас цедить слезы.

Он снова смотрит так, как любил Оскар видеть это в нём — немного уставше, не так дежурно-рабоче и холодно. Улыбается не только уголками глаз — и глаза достаёт.

— Ты всегда хотел сделать это с ней, да? — Оберштайн говорит, как всегда, по-родному замогильно мягко, так что стыда не остаётся. Наощупь он снова находит руку Ройенталя и бережно передает искуственные глаза.

Оскар и сам прикрывает веки, словно после тяжёлого сна, который, в конце концов, закончился.

— Не с Вами.

И, чуть погодя, после поцелуя в пустые глазницы:

— Спасибо.


End file.
